The present invention relates to an automotive transmission, and more particularly, to an automotive transmission that supports two or more gear shifting modes and performs conversion between the gear shifting modes.
An automotive transmission may change a gear ratio to maintain revolutions of an engine to be constant with a speed of a vehicle, and the driver may manipulate a shift lever disposed in a transmission to change the gear ratio of the transmission. For the gear shifting mode of the automotive transmission, there is a manual gear shifting mode in which the driver may change a gear shifting position, and an automatic gear shifting mode in which the gear shifting position is automatically based on the speed when the driver selects a driving mode (D).
With the above gear shifting modes, a sports mode type transmission is used in which the manual gear shifting and the automatic gear shifting may be performed in a single transmission. In the sports mode type transmission, the driver may perform the manual gear shifting by raising or lowering positions of gears while performing the automatic gear shifting, or the gear shifting using a transmission which may perform the automatic gear shifting and is disposed adjacent to a transmission that performs the manual gear shifting.
The automotive transmission has a shift lock function called a gear shifting lock function. The shift lock function has been developed to prevent a frequent sudden acceleration accident, and, there is a primary shift lock function that prevents the shift lever from being moved to other positions when the driver does engage a brake pedal when the gear shifting position of the shift lever is in a parking position (P-position) or a neutral position (N-position), and a secondary shift lock function that prevents the shift lever from being moved to a reverse position (R-position) when a vehicle travels in a forward direction at a predetermined speed or more. Further, to prevent an erroneous operation of the driver, a full shift lock function that allows the shift lock with respect to the gear shifting positions may be implemented.
Meanwhile, in the automotive transmission that supports two or more gear shifting modes, the designated gear shifting position must be selected to convert the gear shifting mode, and a gear shifting position is formed in any one of the two or more gear shifting modes to select another gear shifting mode. However, since the gear shifting position for converting one gear shifting mode to another gear shifting mode may be selected due to an erroneous operation of the driver.